Even When It's Cold
by w a t e r m e l o n e y e s
Summary: Inspired by "Hey Stephen". Lavender will wait for Seamus even when it's cold. For "the 'Taylor Swift' challenge- love and heartbreak". Lavender/Seamus. Fluffy. Set during 4th year. One-shot.


For "the 'Taylor Swift' challenge- love and heartbreak"

My pairing was Lavender/Seamus with the song "Hey Stephen".

* * *

"And as we walked we were talking

I didn't say half the things I wanted to

Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window

I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold"

-Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift

* * *

The sounds of Parvati's and Lavender's giggles rang through out the Hogwarts yard. The two girls were standing on the frozen lake, huddled together. They were trying to make their way to the other side without falling.

"You two will look so good at the Yule Ball together!" squealed Parvati, as she tucked the stray hairs falling out of her plait behind her ears.

"I know! I can't wait! I'm so glad he asked me.", Lavender yelped in joy but then her voice dropped, "do you think he really likes me?"

Parvati looked seriously at her friend, "Well he did ask you...so he could have just wanted someone to go with," Lavender's face fell but then Parvati perked up and added, "but he is _Seamus Finnigan_. He's one of the best looking boys in our grade meaning he could have anyone- Marietta, Hannah, Ginny, Susan, Lisa, even my sister Padma. But he asked you so that has to mean something."

Lavender smiled at her friend's reassurance. She really liked Parvati- she always knew what to say. Suddenly Lavender squealed and pointed at a figure on the opposite side of the lake. Parvati's head jerked in the direction and she squinted, "Who's that?"

"It's Seamus! Come on, I want to say hi," Lavender called to Parvati, she was already quickly making her way across the ice. Parvati ran to catch up. The two girls then continued running and almost tripped several times. As he got closer Lavender put her arm across Parvati's chest. She whispered in Parvati's ear, "Don't run. Be cool."

Lavender then yelled, "Seamus! Over here!" while waving her arm with excitement. Seamus looked up then smiled at the sight of the brunette. He quickly walked over to the two girls.

"Hey Lavender," he said, posing awkwardly.

"Hey Seamus," she said, a bit too high-picted.

"So...well," Seamus mumbled. Lavender's face looked nervous. _Is he bored with me? s_he worried to herself.

Parvati added, "Well Seamus what are you going to wear to the Yule Ball? Lavender is wearing a long pink dress- it's really beautiful." Lavender never felt more thankful for her friend.

"Oh well I'm wearing dress robes..they're black..really causaul..nice you know?" Seamus wanted to slap himself, he wondered why he was babbling about _dress robes_- didn't he have something better to say?

"Yeah...real nice," then Lavender blurted, "You want to go to walk around the Hogwarts grounds tomorrow night?"

"Of Course! I mean yeah..that sounds fun. I'll meet you outside at six?"

"Sure! Great," Lavender beamed.

"Cool. I'll see you later," Seamus waved and walked away.

Lavender hit her forehead with her palm and groaned to Parvati, "Ughh..that couldn't be more awkward."

"I thought it went nicely."

"Well there was so much more I wanted to say! I mean I like him so much! I just wanted to blurt it out to him and kiss him! I mean I wanna kiss him in the rain and never leave. It's the way he talks, the way he walks, the way he says my name. I just feel magic around him- not wand magic but love magic."

"You actually like him that much?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure." Then the two girls continued to make their way across the lake.

**.:.**

Lavender stood outside the Hogwarts castle, shivering and waiting. Over on the side was Hannah, Susan and the other Hufflepuff girls in her grade. They were charming stones to hit Seamus's dorm window, hoping to catch his attention. Lavender smiled to herself- they may want him but she knew he liked her. She could think of fifty reasons in her head while he should like her better than the other girls. _1. I wrote a song for him- secretly. 2. I'm waiting here when it's cold. 3. I love him for real. T_hen a hand on her shoulder interrupted her deep thoughts. "Hey Lavender."

Her head jerked around. Then her face burst into a smile and she yelped, "Hey Seamus!"

Then he hooked his arms into her's and said, "Come on- let's walk. Sorry for keeping you waiting"

"Now it's okay I don't mind waiting."

"Even when it's cold?"

"Even when it's cold."

**.:.**


End file.
